


I Have Seen What The Darkness Does (Say Goodbye To Who I Was)

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Hannibal (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe and Will are Siblings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Chloe's presumably dead fugitive brother resurfaces in LA . Causing her to be tossed into a citywide investigation that has everyone on edge.OrLucifer finds out Chloe has a brother who turns out to be The Chesapeake Ripper's husband.





	1. Time Changes People In The Worst Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my brain child ♡

Chloe Decker was five years old when she first met her older brother Will for the first time. Her mother briefly explained to her that she was married before she and her daddy got married. From that marriage she had Will. 

Chloe, being too young to care for more information or specific details, easily accepted the fact she had a brother. Young Chloe immediately grew attached to him. Will wasn't so fond of Chloe at first. 

Will's father decided it was best for Will to spend the holidays with his mother in LA. Will, unsurprisingly, hated LA. It was everything Baltimore wasn't. The ten year old boy spent his first few days locked in his "room." He knew it was the guest room. He didn't have a room in their house, the same way Chloe didn't have a room back in Baltimore. 

Will made a promise to his father that he'll call every night, so he won't be lonely. 

"Hey, dad," Will sighed into the phone one night. 

"Hi, Will. Are you being good?" His dad asked.  

"Yeah, I'm good. Everyone's.... good," 

"Why are you saying that like it's a bad thing?" 

"It's just.." Will took a deep breath. "I really wanted to hate them, dad." 

"It's hard to hate kind people, isn't it?" His dad chuckled. 

"Yeah, it is. What do I do, dad?" 

"Be kind in return, William," he dad spoke softly. "It's important you build a relationship with your sister," 

"But why? It's not like I could just talk to her. She's five," 

"You'll find a way, son." 

"Why are you so okay with this?" Will was begining to fume. "I'm with mom's new family, and you're'r not bothered." 

"This is not about me, Will." His dad gave a shaky breath. "I care about you. I want what's good for you-" 

"She left us! She left us to become an actress, but replaced us instead! How am I supposed to ignore that? Dad it hurts to see her so happy with someone who isnt you," 

"She's still your mom, Will. She loves you," 

"I know, but it feels like I'm looking through a window. That I'm not really here like..." the young boy's voice trails off. 

"Like you don't belong,"

Will wasn't surprised his dad understood what he was feeling. He and his dad have been on their own for five years. They've become super close because they're all that each other have. Will didn't even realize he was crying until his vision blurred.  

"Try, Will. Try to be strong for your sister and mom." 

"I don't want to," 

"Then do it for me," his dad's voice was strained. 

"Okay. I love you, dad." 

"Love you too. Good night," 

"Good night," 

The next morning, Will made a promise to himself thar he'll at least make conversation with Chloe. At the breakfast table he sat beside her rather than the far end he's grown accustomed to. 

"Do you like waffles?" She asked with a mouth full of food. 

"Yeah, I do," 

Chloe looked up at him with a smile so wide her food was practically pouring out. She looked so happy it was hard not to smile back. So he did. Without realizing it at first, Will started seeking ways to make his sister smile. He'd play with her dolls, tell her a story about the time he slipped into the lake while fishing, and sometimes he'd just listen to her ramblings. 

Chloe made Will happy. 

Will made Chloe happy, too. 

Like his dad always says, all good things come to an end. Winter break was over, and will needed to return to Baltimore. 

"It was nice having you," John Decker smiled. 

"Be sure to visit soon," his mom sniffed wiping her tears. Will hadn't completely forgiven his mom, but he was open to the idea. 

Chloe was uncharacteristically quiet. Will kneeled in front of her, "I'll miss you," 

"Don't go," She said handing him a doll. "Let's play some more," 

"I need to go home," 

"This is home," She teared up, but refused to let the tears fall. "You're my brother,"

"I'll come see you again. I promise." 

Will did fulfill his promise. He always does. As years passed Will would celebrate every other Christmas with Chloe, and if he wasn't there during the holidays he'd visit during the summer. 

The summer before Will was set out to go to college was going to be the last summer in four years. Chloe was excited to tell her older brother about her attending high school in the fall, and ask for advice. As it turned out, Will didn't visit that summer. His father passed away two weeks before his flight. Since Will turned eighteen a few months back, he was responsible for the funeral arrangements. 

Chloe so desperately wanted to be there for him, comfort her older brother. He was alone and there wasn't much she could do. Since Chloe was barely fifteen, and her mother refused to go to the funeral. Chloe was a sitting duck. So she did what could only do, call. 

"I'm sorry I can't be there," She started the call. 

"I know it isn't you, it's mom," Will sounded tired. Not that Chloe could blame him. 

"I'm here for you, Will," She promised. "Always," 

"Thanks, Chloe," Will paused for a second. "Can I call you later?" 

"Sure, no problem." 

The call never came. 

Chloe didn't give up though. Three years and a half later she sent him an invitation to the premiere of her first movie, he didn't come. A few weeks after that her father died, Will didn't attend the funeral. Then a few years into the future, she met Dan and fell in love, her brother never showed to her wedding. Not much later, she had Trixie. Unsurprisingly, no Will. 

Chloe slowly began to give up on him. Decided to put forth all her attention on her marriage and daughter. 

One day, a news article caught her attention. The title more specifically ' **Will Graham Working With Chesapeake Ripper?** ' Then one not too much later ' **Will Graham Institutionalized After Mental Breakdown!'** Before Chloe could grasp the situation at hand more articles came in. Each piece getting worse than the one before. **'Will Graham Hospitalized After Encounter With Hannibal the Cannibal!'** **'Graham Crosses Ocean In Search Of Lecter' 'Lecter And Graham In Florence Together?!'** And Chloe's least favorite one.. ' **Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter Take Nose Dive Off Cliff After Shared Kill!'**

Chloestared in shock. Her brother had an entire downward spiral that led to his suicide just as she stood by and watched. She began to wonder if things would have worked out differently if she interfered. If she included her mom, who would most likely find out soon. 

Guilt-ridden, Chloe becomes slightly obsessed with work. Her marriage with Dan begins to crumple. As if it were a sign from God himself, she gets the distraction she's been hoping for: 

Lucifer Morningstar. 

Although Chloe will never admit it, Lucifer and his shenanigans gave her many opportunities to help redem herself in the past three years. Will's untimely death didn't haunt her as much as it used to, and her life with Trixie was almost ideal. 

"Detective," Lucifer greeted her as she entered the prescient. "You're finally here," 

"I'm sure weren't waiting too long," She smirked.  

Lucifer laughed, "Oh, I wasn't waiting for you. I knew you had your spawn to care of," 

"Who's waiting for me?" 

"An old detective, and a psychiatrist from Baltimore," Lucifer said. 

"Baltimore?" She tried not to freak. 

"I agree, Baltimore seems bland." Lucifer sighed painfully. "I wonder what they wish to tell you," 

Chloe wasn't stupid. She knew Will's history was going to catch up to her. Never in a million years did she expect it to happen when Trixie was still so young. 

"I think it's more of what I could tell them," 

"Chloe?" Lucifer spoke carefully. "Is there something you haven't told me?" 

"Yes," she forced out. "Something I haven't told anyone." 

"What is it?" 

"I'll tell you after we deal with our visitors."  

Awaiting her in a small office were a man and woman. She introduced herself first. "Hello, Detective Decker. I'm Doctor Alan Bloom-Verger, and he is Detective Jack Crawford," 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She smiled tightly as she took a seat. Lucifer remained standing. "This is my partner Lucifer Morningstar," 

The man an eyebrow, but Dr. Bloom visibly elbowed him with a warning look. 

"We don't wish to take up more of your time," She spoke softly. "If this wasn't crucial we wouldn't be here,"

"It's about your brother. Will Graham." Detective Crawford said bluntly. 

Chloe felt Lucifer tense beside her. "What's to say? He's dead," 

"He isn't. Not anymore,"  the brunette sighed. "He resurfaced in L.A last night," 

"He wasn't alone," Crawford added. "We have reason to believe that Will is accompanied by Hannibal Lecter," 

"The Chesapeake Ripper?" Chloe's breath hitched n her throat, "Why?" 

"Lecter? The Chesapeake Ripper? Really?" Lucifer scoffed. 

"I'd appreciate it if you took what we are saying seriously," Dr. Bloom-Verger glared at Lucifer. 

"Do you think they're planning something?" Chloe found the strength to reply. 

"Knowing Hannibal and Will, they are more likely three steps ahead of us," Jack replied. "If we could ask you a few questions regarding Will," Crawford pulled out a notepad. 

"Sure," Chloe pressed her lips into a tight line. 

"If Will's your brother, why the lack of acknowledgment? He could've some support a few years back," 

"Will is my brother," Chloe corrected. "Will and I haven't spoken to each other since the summer of his father's death." 

"His father?" Alana voice trailed off. 

"We hav- had different fathers," Chloe explained. 

"For the reccord, you haven't spoken to him since?" Crawford gave her a pointed look. 

"It is obvious that she didn't know he was alive until a few moments ago!" Lucifer raged. 

"We apologize, Mr. Morningstar." Dr. Bloom-Verger said. 

"Would you attempt to reach out to your brother now you know he's not dead?" 

"I have a daughter at home, Mr. Crawford," Chloe hissed. "What do you think?" 

"We don't mean to insinuate that you will put your daughter in harm's way. Hannibal Lecter is a very dangerous man," 

"I have a question for you lot," Lucifer quipped. Considering what you are saying, why not allow the FBI handle this?"

"We don't want to alert Hannibal that we are on to him," Crawford admitted. 

"I'm fairly familiar with police work and playing detective," Lucifer began. "With three years under my belt I can confidently say, this arrest is personal. You want the satisfaction of his arrest." 

"It's no secrect Hannibal betrayed our trust-" 

"There it is again! You'r referring to the Chesapeake Ripper by his first name!" Lucifer grinned. "Tell me, Crawford, what is it you truly desire?" 

"I want Will Graham safe and away from Hannibal Lecter," Crawford hissed. "Lecter is too dangerous, and Will is unstable. He doesn't know what he's doing,"  

"And you Doctor?" 

"I want Hannibal Lecter to take a bullet straight between the eyes," her voice was harsh. "I can't rest until I know he's dead," 

Chloe took a deep breath. She knew what she needs to do now, find Will and keep him far away from Lecter while she helps these two arrest Hannibal Lecter. 

"I'll help you two, but we need to notify the rest of the LAPD." Chloe stood. "We'll need all the resources we can get." 

"We already have a team back in Baltimore on this," Crawford supplied. 

"Sorry to break it to you," Chloe looked over her shoulder. "This isn't Baltimore," 

Chloe knew they wouldn't allow Will to walk without punishment. Chloe knows he's an accomplice, and she isn't asking them to turn the other cheek. She's going to help them, so in return Chloe can take care of her brother here in LA. 

Still slightly shaken up from the turn of events, Lucifer offered to drive Chloe home. Lucifer was uncharacteristically quiet during the ride. 

"You have something on your mind," She broke the silence. "I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't know how,"

"It isn't that Chloe. Well, maybe a little. I think I met your brother before I knew who he was." Lucifer confessed. 

"Why are you saying that now? That could help Crawford and Bloom find Lecter," 

"It really wouldn't, Chloe. Not where I met them or how I did would help." Lucifer's eyes were harsh.

"How'd you meet them?" 

"I just need to say, if I knew they were criminals I wouldn't have done it," Lucifer's knuckles turned white from his grip on the wheel. 

"Lucifer what did you do?" 

"I married them," Lucifer sighed painfully. "They came to me almost a year before we met. They asked me to marry them so I said yes," 

Chloe processed what Lucifer had just said, "Shit! Shitshitshitshit!" 

"Relax, Detective, it wasn't that bad," Lucifer said in defense. "It was a beautiful ceremony. One of my best, actually." 

"Crawford and Bloom wouldn't be able to keep them apart due to conjugal visits," She explained ignoring what Lucifer just said. 

What she didn't say aloud was how her plan to keep Will away from Lecter was ruined, but she was never one for giving up. 

When the duo finally reached Chloe's house. Chloe found a note attached to her front door. Lucifer loomed over her shoulder as she read it. 

_Chloe,_

_I'm guessing Jack and Alana finally reached LA. They don't mean well for anyone but themselves. So, do yourself and your daughter a favor and disregard what they said today. I'm not under any influence, I'm here on my own free will. Please, don't make this harder than it should be. I'd hate to see something unconventional happen to you._

_Yours,_

_W & H _

"Nice try," Lucifer chuckled. "We aren't afraid of no letters,"

"Let's go in," She replied. "We have all other of discussing to do," 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "What are you planning?" 

"I want to draw my brother out of the dark," Chloe said truthfully. "I'm not leaving him to be dealt with people who mistaked him for a serial killer," 


	2. Can't Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected, Chloe's situation isn't getting any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! ~♡♡
> 
> enjoy.

Chloe had just turned seven when she first witnessed her mom and dad argue. Chloe had always believed that they were a perfect family. She learned quickly they weren't. Despite being so young, she knew what they were arguing about or who they were arguing about. 

Will. 

"Will needs professional help," Her mom told her dad. "I can see it in his eyes," 

"So a custody battle is going to provide that?" 

"He's my son, John, maybe I can win this," Her mom hissed. "It's not like his dad will give it to him," 

"Listen to yourself, Penelope! You're planning on taking a boy away from his father!" Her dad shouted. 

"Don't you want to see me happy?" Her mom asked tears threatening to fall. 

"Don't you want Will to be? His life shouldn't be a accessory to help fix your guilt," 

"My guilt?" 

"Because you're happy," her dad's voice softened. "You're feeling guilty because you were happy without him. Now that he visits regularly you're happier. You think he's a requirement to stay happy," 

"You're saying that like I'm only thinking about myself," 

"You are," her dad held her mom's hands. "Will loves his dad. His dad loves him." 

"David doesn't know how to love," Chloe felt sad that her mom started crying. "He'll ruin Will," 

"Maybe he didn't deserve you, but deserves his son." 

"Where would I be without you?" Her mom kissed her dad. 

"Back in Maryland, probably." 

After that Chloe kept thinking about the possibility of Will living with her forever. The more she thought about it the more excited she got. A small voice his her mind, that sounded suspiciously like her dad, kept reminding her Will deserves to have his dad. Chloe tried to imagine a world where she had to choose between her parents.. she couldn't. 

Plus, Chloe knew if Will had to choose it would be his dad. Will always talked about how cool his dad is, and he never talks about their mom. Sometimes he pretends she isn't there just to annoy her. Chloe just wished her mom and brother can just talk. Her dad always says communication is important in any relationship. 

"Hey, Will?" She knocked on his door. 

"Come in," Came the reply. 

She closed the door behind her. Will was sitting on the edge of his bed clutching onto the phone like he was about to call someone. "You talking to your dad?" 

"No," his voice was shaky. Like he was crying. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Did you hear them?" He asked. 

She nodded, "They weren't being very quiet," 

Will gestured for Chloe's to sit next to him. "Why do I have to choose? Even my dad keeps asking me if I'm happier here, and if I want to stay. Why can't I just keep doing what I'm doing now?"  

"Adults are complicated," was the only thing she could think of. "Let's promise to never be complicated," 

 Will locked his pinky finger with her awaiting on. "Promise,"

"C'mon, " She said jumping off his bed. "Maybe the neighbors will let us walk their dog again," 

As they left his room, Chloe couldn't held but wonder what her mom meant by professional help. Will was perfect in her opinion. 

Present Day 

After paying the babysitter and kissing Trixie good night, Chloe joined Lucifer in her living room. Lucifer was rereading the letter as if he was trying to decipher a code. 

"Chloe, I believe you said something about discussing a plan," 

"I think we should work with Crawford and Bloom,"

"What happened to not trusting them?" 

"I don't, and niether does Will if the letter is anything to go by," She explained. "If I ignore his warnings he'll try to reach out. Once I can guarantee that we can communicate with each other I can begin to track him," 

"This plan seems a little too straight forward if ask me," Lucifer rubbed his chin. 

"What do you suggest?" She asked with raising suspicion. 

"You mentioned bringing him out of the dark, so I'm suggesting we have Maze track them-" 

"No," Chloe was quickly to object. "We are not putting straight into harm's way," 

"How many times do I need to remind you, Detective," Lucifer said. "Maze could handle your own," 

"Need I remind you," Chloe's voice raised slighty."Hannibal Lecter is a cannibalistic killer," 

"It's not like we have a better option," 

"We could wait until the department finds them, and then go our own way," 

"Backstabbing," Lucifer grinned. "Look at you, all grown up and ready to deceive," 

"It's getting late-" 

"Ah yes, I'll see you tomorrow detective," 

Chloe's family drama was the talk of the station the following day. Not that Chloe could blame them, because underneath she could tell they were on edge. Lucifer felt more betrayed then on edge, she caught a glimpse of him in her office most likely researching Hannibal and Will's history.

"Chloe!" Dan's familiar voice called out to her. "What's this talk about Will Graham being your actual brother?"

"It's true.." Chloe said with a defeated sigh. "He's my brother," 

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't trust me enough?" Dan asked. "I understand why you wouldn't tell me now, but we were married," 

"It was never like that, and you it!" Chloe argued. "It's that me and brother had a falling out way before we met. I didn't find out about his whereabouts until after I had Trixie,"

"Does the Chesapeake Ripper know about our daughter?" Dan questioned sternly.

"Yeah..." Chloe said after a few moments. She didn't bother lying because the truth would come out eventually. 

"I'm taking Trixie until this all blows over," Dan spoke softly. "She'll be safe with me,"

"What are going to tell her?"

"I.. I don't know, Chloe. Probably the truth," Dan shrugged. "I don't like the idea of lying to her,"

"If you are going to tell the truth, let me be there. Let me be there to explain to her what's happening," Chloe hated when she tears up. Especially at work.

"Chloe, hey, c'mere," Dan pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine. We can pick her up for ice cream after school, okay? It'll be fine,"

"Why does it feel like goodbye?"

"It isn't," Dan quickly assured her. "We need her safety above all else,"

"Thank you," she breathed out.

"What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you for being able to walk through those doors today," Dan laughed. "You're the strongest person I know, Chloe Decker,"

"Detective! That you? I think you should see this!" Lucifer shouted. 

Chloe smiled warmly at Dan before joining Lucifer. "What did you find?" 

"It says here, on a website called TattleCrime by Freddie Lounds, that Will Graham was forced multiple times to use his empathy despite warnings from his therapists," Lucifer reads off the screen.

"Empathy?" She furrowed her brows. 

"Yes, in another article it said Will can use empathy to get into the mind of a murderer," Lucifer reported. "That's quite sinister if I do say so myself," 

Chloe knew Will had a knack for reading people since they were young. He would always spoil every episode of any cop show there was. But that was harmless fun, and now he's involved with a killer. With this information, Chloe made sure not to be too predictable when trying to reach him. 

"What else did you find?" 

"It also said that Will Graham was often found sleep walking and had various hallucinations," 

"Does it say who his therapists were?" 

"It says Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom, and Frederick Chilton," Lucifer stood so Chloe could take his seat. "I have to admit, Chloe. I have no idea why the police would just ignore them," 

"Warning from Lecter, too." Chloe hummed. "He probably said that to save his own ass at the time," 

"Could be, but I don't believe that to be the case," Lucifer informed her. "I say we find this writer, and ask her to tell us what she knows,"

"That's an option, but that will take a few days." Chloe reasoned. 

"I'll get her in by tonight," Lucifer announced confidently. "Excuse me while I make a few calls," 

Chloe let out a long sigh, oh how she wished any of this made sense. If this goes on for too long she doesn't know if she can take it. She doesn't know how her mom Will take it when she calls her later. That is if her mom doesn't already know. 

"Chloe," Ella brought away from her thoughts. "Bloom and Crawford are waiting on you," 

"Coming," 

"And by the way," Ella smiled kindly. "I'm so here for you," 

"Thanks," Chloe returned the smile. 

Jack and Alana had an entire room set up with equipment that does god knows what. Chloe noticed that Alana was in a heated conversation with someone on the phone, and Jack was instructing two officers. 

"Detective Decker, I'm glad you've made it," his smile didn't reach his eyes. 

"What are discussing?" 

"Alana and I believe in order to capture Hannibal and Will, we have to play by their rules," 

"Hannibal," Chloe corrected. 

"I'm sorry?"

"You said capture Hannibal and Will," her tone hardened. "We aren't arresting my brother," 

"I apologize. As I was saying, I think if Will believes you're in danger he'd come out to help you." Jack said. 

"I'm not following," 

"He's saying," Dr. Bloom-Verger said walking to her. "We wants to stage a killer that's interested in you," 

"You want me as bait?" She scoffed. These people do have a thing for putting people in the line of fire, she thought. 

"Obviously I won't stand for that," Lucifer declared with a short laugh. He took a seat beside Chloe. "I'd rather stand by, and wait for Lieutenant Pierce's return." 

"You hate Pierce," Chloe noted. 

"Exactly," Lucifer retorted. 

"It's the only way we could draw Will out," Alana pressed. "Wherever Will goes Hannibal isn't far behind," 

"I think we should hear them out Lucifer," Chloe suggested giving a nod towards Crawford. 

"I spoke to two officers who are willing to play the roles of the killer," Jack continued. 

"You require two officers," Lucifer said slowly. "To play a single killer?" 

"That's just to throw Will's empathy off," Alana said with a shrug. 

"Are you sure he won't easily pock it apart?" Chloe questioned no one in particular. 

"This case will be personal to him," Jack replied. "It'll take him a while, but he will eventually find out." 

"So we have a short time frame," Alana added. "We need to make sure we don't fall behind or get distracted," 

Chloe hated that their plan was to manipulate Will into believing she was in danger. But sadly they knew him, well adult him, better than she does. Chloe faced Lucifer who was mirroring her concern. Lucifer been her partner for way too long for her not to be able to see the wheels of his mind turning. 

Chloe will never be able to express how grateful she is for him. Lucifer is taking this case much more seriously than all the other ones They've faced. Which makes Chloe wonder why. There has to be some deeper motive other than helper regain her brother. There just has to be. 

"To fake a murder," Chloe said coming to a realization. "We need a victim," 

"Leave that to us, Detective Decker," Alana smirked. 

The non verbal 'the less you know the better' hadn't gone past her. 

Lucifer stood, "Well, this is where I leave you." 

Chloe raised a questioning brow, but remained silent nonetheless. 

"Chloe you should go too," Jack offered. "We'll handle everything else," 

"Yeah, I don't think so," She responded. "I need to be a part of this entire operation." 

Chloe picked up on Crawford and Bloom's exchanged looks. Their eyes held onto something unspoken. Something they didn't want anyone else to hear. If they think Chloe will easily back off, they have another thing coming. 

Dan joined the three of them an hour after Lucifer left. Chloe let out a small sigh of relief when she saw him.

"Everything running smoothly?" He asked. 

"Yeah," she managed to nod. "Everything is how it's supposed to be," 

"There's something wrong," Dan said matter of factly. 

"What, no! There isn't anything wrong..."

"C'mon, let's talk in private," Dan gestured at the empty hallway. "Now tell me what's wrong," 

"Dan there's nothing-"

"Just tell me," he voiced sternly. 

"This entire operation feels wrong. They want to manipulate Will into believing that I'm being targeted by a killer." 

"That sounds risky," 

"It is," She agreed. "The worst part is that I think it's worth a shot," 

Chloe was so close to let Dan in on what she and Lucifer were planning, but decided against it. The more people knew about it the higher the chance it'll be ruined. Chloe can' chance that, and it could be dangerous. If anything were to happen to her there should be someone to take care of Trixie. 

"We have thirty minutes until Trixie is out," Chloe commented. "Wanna head out?" 

"Sure," 

As they both stood in front of the school Chloe looked over at Dan, "I'm keeping out the part of Will being my brother. If she knows she has an uncle she wouldn't stop asking questions." 

"I support whatever you think is best for our daughter," 

Trixie giggled when she saw both of her parents. "You're both here," 

"How about some ice cream?" Dan asked her. 

"Yesyesyesyes," She jumped up and down. 

Chloe couldn't bring herself to tell Trixie in the ice cream shop. Her daughter was so happy. She kept going on and on about her new best friend, and Chloe didn't want to interrupt her. 

But as they reached the house, Chloe had no choice. It was now or never. Chloe needed her daughter to hear things from her mom's side. 

"Trixie, baby, you'r going to be spending a lot more time at Daddy's house," Chloe looked at her daughter. 

"Really!" Trixie cheered. "Sleepover at Daddy's!" 

"Mommy might not be able to visit you, but we can meet at the ice cream shop." Chloe forced the words out. 

"Are you guys fighting?" The young girl looked between her father am mother. 

"No, this is something else," Chloe assured the young girl. "This has nothing to do with your dad." 

"Does it have anything to do with the man that left the note for you?  Trixie asked. 

"What?" Chloe felt her heart stop. "You saw him?" 

"Yeah," Trixie nodded. "He was tall, had brown curly hair, and very blue eyes." 

"Did he talk to you? Was he alone?" Dan's eyes were frantic. 

"He didn't talk to me, and I didn't see anyone else," Trixie replied. "Are you okay, daddy?" 

"Yes, monkey, daddy is okay," Chloe pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "You know how we feel about strangers," 

"Yeah you two start acting funny," Trixie innocently laughed. "Don't worry I never talk to strangers," 

"How about you go pack somethings?" Chloe suggested. 

Trixie skipped out if the room. Chloe slumped into the nearest chair. "This is all happening so fast," 

"Who did she just describe?" 

"Will," She said breathlessly. "I'm sure of it," 

"Trixie will be fine with me-" 

"How do we know that? Hell, I don't even know he knew where I lived!" 

"Can I see the note Trixie mentioned?" Dan asked. 

Chloe pulled it our of her pocket, "This is it," 

Dan's eyes scanned the note. "I don't understand. Why are they here if they know they'll cause trouble for you? If your brother really cared he wouldn't have dragged those two and whoever is stationed in Baltimore into your life," 

Before she could think of a reply Trixie screamed, "I'm ready!" 

"I'll text you once she's alseep," Dan said as Trixie joined hands with him. 

"Bye, mommy!" Trixie waved with her free hand. 

"Bye, baby," Chloe blew her a kiss. Just as she watched them pull away in Dan's navy Toyota her phone rang. It was Lucifer. "Lucifer, where were all day?" 

"I'll explain once you reach LUX," he said. "Oh, by the way, Freddie Lounds is here," 

"I'm on my way," Chloe said reaching for her keys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry for the lack of Lucifer. There will be more of him in the next chapter.
> 
> One question: do you guys like the flashbacks at the begining of the fic? I think imma make it a thing ~♡


	3. Time Forgets No One But People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer meet with Freddie Lounds to discuss what she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunna be honest I'm not proud of this chapter, but I hope you guys don't mind too much.

It's been a good three years, and Chloe has knows her brother inside and outside. But that's only his L.A. life. Nothing about Baltimore or his father is ever in a deep conversation. Will's father was a kind man, Chloe knew that much much was true. When it comes to what he looks like or does for a living remains a mystery. It's not like she never asks Will, he just avoids answering. 

One day, she had enough of remaining in the dark. Chloe knew deep down stealing Will's journal is invasion of privacy, but she couldn't help herself. It doesn't help that taking it was too easy. Chloe almost felt bad. Key word being almost. 

Once Chloe was in the clear, she opened up to the latest entry. 

_Hey,_

_I'm back in L.A. (suuuuurprise). Don't get me more wrong I like it here. Okay okay I tolerate it here. The thing is my dad is sick. Really sick. I kinda feel bad when I'm not with him. It isn't the regular sick. Dad sometimes... he sometimes forgets me. One time I came home from school he asked me who I was. When I didn't answer (I thought he was joking) he threatened to call the cops on me._

_I had to remind him who I was, and that took 45 minutes. I never told anyone not even ~~mom~~   Penelope because he started acting normal after again. LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! _ _Sometimes I feel like I'm imagining it. That wouldn't be the first time I saw something that wasn't there.. the first time it happened I was staying up late waiting for dad to come home.. I saw someone break into the  house. I saw it, and heard the smashing of glass. So I ran to my room. It was so real._

 _When dad finally finally came home everything was fine. There was nothing broken when I was so sure there had to be. Dad never mentions that time. Not that I blame him._ _Like if I say something, I'll be taken away. I'll be forced to live in L.A. forever. I feel guilty because I love Chloe, but Chloe has her mom and dad. Dad has only me... I know he's trying._

_Dad's so busy with work lately. I just don't want to be another problem he needs to fix. I can try to help myself, but I feel so helpless.. I wish I could tell Chloe what's going on. How can do that to her? She deserves to live in the peaceful bliss of obliviousness. Dad once said "knowledge is power," but who is to decide whether that power hurts or helps you?_

_When I lay in bed at night I sometimes wonder if these things are happening to the both of us for a reason. If my hallucinations are a correlation with dad's forgetting.. maybe we are meant to leave the world together._

Guilt-ridden, Chloe slams the book shut and shoves it back in it's rightful place. Her heart ached. Not because of the marathon it was currently winning it was for Will. Chloe wanted nothing more than to run to her parents with the journal. 

Will would hate that.

Chloe's heart was telling her to do what was right for Will, but her mind was begging otherwise. Chloe, being only eight years old, panicked. Will was hurting, and so was his dad. Someone needs to do something. Maybe if she told her dad it wouldn't be the same as telling her mom. Will had nothing to worry about because Chloe was going to make everything better. 

Present Day 

Chloe didn't know what she expected Freddie Lounds to look like, but either way she was caught off guard. The firey redhead was around her age. 

"How'd you get her to come?" She asked her partner. "I offered her cash, and left out the part where they are currently in L.A." 

"What?" Chloe whispered. 

"She wouldn't have come otherwise, Detective. I believe I made the right call." 

Chloe knew deep down Lucifer was right. Ms. Lounds who have never came if she knew about Will and Hannibal. That didn't stop her from feeling like an ass. 

"Ms. Lounds, this is Chloe I mentioned." Lucifer smiled politely. 

"Hi, I'm Detective Chloe Decker," She extended her hand. 

"Freddie Lounds," Freddie accepted it. 

"I'm so glad you could come," Chloe said truthfully. "I have a lot of questions," 

"Well if you want to know about Will and Hannibal," Freddie said smugly. "You've got the right girl," 

"You know them personally?" Chloe asked her. 

"Yes, I have my own encounters with the both of them," She nodded bring her wine glass to her lips. "Both not very pleasant." 

"I'm surprised that you didn't write about your experiences," Lucifer said sipping on his own beverage.

"They wouldn't sell," 

"So it's about the money?" Chloe asked. 

"Not really. It's more about the recognition, but the money is not bad." Ms. Lounds said. "Plus, people want to read about the encounters they have with each other." 

"The infamous Murder Husbands," Lucifer mused. 

"That was more of a gab at Will and Hannibal's characters at first, but it stuck." She shrugged effortlessly. "I simply give the people what they want," 

"What can you tell us about Jack Crawford?" Chloe tried. "What's his deal?"

"Him?" Freddie laughed. "If there's anyone hell bent on taking down Hannibal Lecter it's Crawford. The things Hannibal put him through.."

Chloe and Lucifer exchanged curious looks, "Such as?" 

"Hannibal served him human flesh almost every day for almost the entire time they knew each other, and Hannibal made a joke of him with that whole Florence ordeal," Ms. Lounds sighed. "Too bad I was given hush money, or I would've printed that story." 

"And Alana Bloom-Verger?" Lucifer questioned. "Where does she fit in?" 

"If there's someone who should stay away from either of them it's Dr. Alana Bloom," She rolled her eyes. "If you'd ask anyone in Baltimore they'd tell you they're surprised she's still breathing." 

"Why's that?" Lucifer beat Chloe to the punch. 

"Not only was she thirsting after Will, and Lecter is one jealous bitch," She replied. "He threatened to kill her family. No, actually his hatred for Alana steed from the moment, and I quote 'chose to be a hero that night in his kitchen.' That man can seriously hold a grudge," 

"The night Abigail Hobbs was murdered," Chloe remembers reading about that. "Will was seriously hurt, too." 

"Exactly," the redhead confirmed. "It was the night almost everything was flipped on it's head," 

Chloe hated the all too confident tone in Freddie's voice. "How'd Will get clearance from the-" 

"The police despite his mental heath hanging in the balance?" Freddie cut off. "Jack pushed Will. Just kept pushing his limits, and now acts all surprised to why Graham is with Lecter." 

"So, Will drifted away from the police. I hardly see why Will would run off with Hannibal," Chloe said with uncertainty. "Wouldn't that just hurt him more?" 

"That's not the half of it," Freddie with a snort. "Dr. Lecter sent a serial killer after Will's wife and stepson," 

Chloe choked on air. "Will has a wife?" 

"Had," Lounds was quick to correct. "They got a divorce soon after Lecter was sent to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Will thought it was best that he didn't have a romantic relationship. Again, Lecter is one jealous bitch." 

"That still doesn't explain much," Lucifer said slowly. "Except, maybe, Stockholm Syndrome."

"You know what they say about Hannibal Lecter,"

"No, Ms. Lounds," Lucifer groaned. "We really don't," 

"You can't live with and you can't live without him," she sighed painfully. "What's the sudden interest in Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter?" 

Lucifer stood taking the glass from her hand, "No reason except the fact that they're here in LA., and the good detective here is Willy boy's sister," 

"Oh no, nonononononono," Chloe would never admit to this, but Ms. Lounds' smug face melting away into pure terror fightened her. What had this woman seen in her life time? How much was she involved? "They're dead! I've written about it. I'm done here. I'm leaving!" 

"They're very much alive," Chloe could tell Lucifer was enjoying this part of the conversation. His eyes gleamed with mischievous delight. "Although, I do see why you wouldn't want that." 

"We need you to help find my brother," Chloe said in attempt to stop her from storming out. 

"Nobody in there right mind would knowingly go after them." Freddie gritted out her teeth. "That's practically suicide," 

"You might like to know that Alana Bloom-Verger and Jack Crawford are here planning an arrest," Lucifer addes with a smirk. 

"Ha!" Freddie let out a harsh laugh. "You believe those two are capable of taking on Hannibal Lecter? They tried and failed. They'll just fail again," 

"How are you so sure?" Chloe found herself asking. 

"He's your brother, isn't he? Don't you know him?" Lounds didn't wait for her reply. "Will is incredibly intelligent. If he knows they're here, which I'm pretty sure he does, he'll figure out their little plan." 

"Hypothetically speaking," Lucifer begun. "If I were to tell you we were working with them. How bad will that affect Chloe's relationship with her brother?" 

"You're working with Crawford?" Her eyes widened. "Leave while you still can."

"I'm not going to leave the fate of my brother in their hands," Chloe argued. 

"Whatever you do, don't give Hannibal the upper hand of putting a name to a face," Lounds said gravely. "Are we done here? I need to leave this place," 

"Why would Hannibal Lecter warn the police of Will's mental state? Other than to save himself," 

"Hannibal Lecter never feared getting caught," She breathed out. "He found Will interesting, and he knew that Crawford would ignore him anyway. It was some sort of test."

"Why?"

"I try not to think too hard on why he is the way he is, Ms. Decker, because that won't change the fact that he will never change," She locked eyes with Chloe.

"Will needs-" 

"Lecter doesn't change but he changes people. He changed Will Graham for the worse and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Freddie interrupted her. "Are we done?" 

"In a second," Lucifer leaned closer to her. "What's your deepest darkest desire, Freddie?" 

"I want Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham to be left alone," She said almost immediately. "Not for their sake, but for everyone else's safety," 

"Well, see yourself out." Lucifer gestured at the door. Freddie grabbed her bag, and headed out not bothering to spare a second glance. 

"I don't know why I thought why this would be a good idea," Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. "She only painted Will as a willing accomplice." 

"That may be so, but I strongly suggest we follow her up on her warning." 

"Which one?" Chloe snorted. "All she said was an entire warning,"

"Not letting Dr. Man-Eater see your face." Lucifer said. "For all we know, he could be preparing a dish with you as the main ingredient. He's a lunatic! Are you sure you don't Maze-" 

"No, Lucifer." 

"How about Amenadiel?"

"I'm not putting your brother in danger!" She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucifer." 

 "Detective, Detective!" Lucifer called after her. "You're being stubborn! Chloeeeee!" 

Freddie's last words echoed through her mind. 'Not for their sake, but for everyone else's safety.' The woman seems to be convinced that both Hannibal and Will cut from the same cloth. Freddie Lounds did not know Will like she did. Freddie Lounds did not grow up with Will like she did. Freddie Lounds, most certainly, did not have a connection with Will before this entire mess like she did. 

Chloe spotted a familiar car in her driveway. Chloe's stomach churned the moment she recognized it. Her mom was inside  most likely wanting answers to this Will situation. She was secretly hoping that this will blow over before her mom knew. Which wasn't ever going to happen. Chloe took three deep breaths before she confronted her mom. 

"Mom?" She called out. "Mom, I saw your car in the driveway. I know you're here." 

Instead of a reply Chloe found another note. 

_Chloe,_

 

_Are you trying to get me mad? You sought out Freddie Lounds for more information after I warned you about Crawford and Bloom. Tryingto find a loophole in my warning? I hope she delivered. She always did love to perform. Was it worth it? All that money you offered her only to gain information that doesn't change that that I'm where I am right now._

_Freddie has done nothing but get in my way. She did everything in her power to ruin me public image. Did she tell you that? I'm guessing no. Chloe, this isn't a fight worth fighting. We were planning on leaving right after we sorted out a few things here in L.A._

_I shouldn't have been so naive to believe that it would be that easy. Crawford, Bloom, and now Ms. Lounds? It almost feels like you're creating an army. Who else? Oh, I think it's best for me to tell you Hannibal went out to grab Freddie. We can't have the word spread through her mass social media following._

_Here's a thought, you want to speak with me: find Freddie Lounds. You have 24 hours. Find her she doesn't get hurt, and I'll be honest with you. If you don't find her... well I'm sure you wouldn't want to know the details. It'll be in your best interest to keep this between us. If I see anyone other than you the deal is off, and she dies either way._

 

_Yours,_

_W & H _

"Chloe? Honey? That you?" Her mom's voice sounded from within the house. 

Chloe shoved the note into her pocket. "Yeah, it's me," 

"Can you tell me all about this 'Will' thing I heard from station? I called you a million times," her mom rushed over. "Tell me is my son alive?" 

Chloe couldn't deal with this right now. Freddie Lounds' life is in danger, and it's all her fault. All Chloe needed now is to calm her mom down, and then search for Freddie without alerting any others. "It's true, mom." 

"When were you planning on telling me?" Her mom raged. 

"I was I just caught up," She weakly defended herself. 

"With what exactly? What was so important that distracted you from telling your mom her son isn't actually dead and is now associating with a serial killer?" 

"Mom, it's been a day." Chloe sighed. "I'll tell you all you I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be in Lucifer's POV. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye you made it to the end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
